


The Day the Sun--

by gina_writes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Confused Grantaire, Crossover, Falling In Love, M/M, Paris (City), Pining, Pining Grantaire, Slice of Life, Time Skips, Time Travel, Tokyo (City), Walking, but oh well here have some mild fluff, kind of?, real talk do they ever meet again?, real talk though are they in Paris or Tokyo rn, they barely even meet, time is messed up, what is time anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gina_writes/pseuds/gina_writes
Summary: Grantaire pines for a stranger on the street, but the universe has other plans.





	The Day the Sun--

 One glance at the man nearly causes Grantaire to faint: golden hair and a bright red blazer that screams  _look at me LOOK AT ME I am someone to remember_ —but he manages to type out a quick

_HELP ME IS THI S WHAT DYIN FIEELS LIKE_

text to Joly before he does something stupid like grab the man’s face and kiss him for centuries. Grantaire looks up in time to make eye contact with the sun and feels his face grow warm when the man smiles a bit, and Grantaire hears gunshots ringing in his ears from how loud his heart is thumping; the staccato echoes but there is only him, and the blond approaching, and this desire to know his name, to hear it, to speak it, to—

  
The man passes by and turns a corner, disappearing between two buildings, and after a moment of watching, Grantaire looks back at his phone; the loud buzz alerts him to a new text from Joly

_where are you and what are your symptoms_

_Joly if I was rly dying how would I be able to text u_

Grantaire scrolls back through his messages, but can’t find what Joly was replying to. Why does he have their messages open at all? There’s a text from last night about dinner, nothing from today, and he can’t remember what he was going to send.

He pockets his phone with a shrug and looks around, wondering why he has stopped in the middle of an empty road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of it below and come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://www.gina-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
